


We will always meet again, my friend.

by apocalypticsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Sam, M/M, Mentions of suffering, Scared Sam, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticsam/pseuds/apocalypticsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam nodded, slowly, as he started to push himself up onto his knees, and then to his feet. He padded slowly to the other side of the cage, where Lucifer sat, and lowered himself down again, back against the bars and sides touching in an almost comforting manner. He thought back on what Lucifer had said, about missing one another.</p><p>"I missed you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will always meet again, my friend.

It was cold.

Unbearably cold, and Sam was beginning to shiver. He had no idea how long he'd been in here, but he knew he didn't want to spend another moment like it.

The hunter sat, huddled into a corner with his knees to his chest, back resting on the bars of the cage as he stared anywhere but at the archangel positioned at the other side of the cage. All terror he had previously felt at his arrival was fading, now replaced with a niggling anxiety and a desperation to leave, alongside some apprehension. Lucifer was quiet, eerily so, and Sam didn't like it. Not after how he'd behaved at the start, making jokes and teasing him, intimidating him. It reminded him of his hallucinations from all of those years ago, and that scared him. But not as much as the silence.

Lucifer was like an animal, waiting to pounce. Lulling Sam into a false sense of security, waiting for Sam to make a move before he'd strike, catch him off-guard and tear him apart.

He was speaking before he even realised it.

"You promised to never lie to me." Were the words that came out of his mouth, leaving a heaviness to the air that only increased the tension, a bitter taste resonating in his mouth. But he didn't stop now he'd started.

"You promised that you would never hurt me. That you cared about me. You said you wanted me to be happy. But you lied. You... You tortured me. You tried to kill me." His voice wavered, and he stopped, eyes pooling with tears. Clearly he'd underestimated the power of humilation, because that's what this was. Humility. Lucifer was likely amused by his pain, soaking it in and thriving off of it.

Sam didn't expect the slow raise of the archangel's head, striking blue eyes shifting to meet his own, void of any emotion and yet filled with so much at the same time.

"You left me here." The response was slow, calculated, and stocked with a rawness that took away Sam's breath, just for a moment.  
"You left me here, you didn't come back. I was angry." It was a half-apology, Sam knew that. But it didn't hurt any less, and the hunter just turned away, only to turn back seconds later.

Before he could even respond, even accuse Lucifer of being unjust, of being selfish, Lucifer was speaking again. "I never tortured you. I never hurt you. I never tried to kill you. I never lied to you." It hurt even more to hear that, to know that he was right - that Lucifer never hurt him. It was so much harder to be angry at someone who had done nothing wrong. He couldn't not believe it, with the sincerity in the blonde's voice.

It was barely audible, but Sam heard it. A soft, whispered "I'm sorry." coming from the angel.

Sam nodded, slowly, as he started to push himself up onto his knees, and then to his feet. He padded slowly to the other side of the cage, where Lucifer sat, and lowered himself down again, back against the bars and sides touching in an almost comforting manner. He thought back on what Lucifer had said, about missing one another.

"I missed you too."


End file.
